The present invention relates to a portable computer and scanner arrangement which arranges a portable computer and a scanner into a compact unit.
A variety of data input devices including keyboard, mouse, scanner, etc., may be used with a computer system for data input. For graphic data input, a scanner is an important tool. When document is scanned by a scanner, picked up data must be sent from the scanner to a computer for storage, i.e., a scanner must be used with a computer. Because a scanner is an independent apparatus, it is inconvenient to carry a portable computer and a scanner outdoors.